What The Darkness Knows
by msgone
Summary: Allen's world is thrown asunder. Lavi gets hurt and Allen takes it upon himself to nurse his friend back to health. A chance meeting with a witch leaves Allen under a spell that takes some finagling to figure out. Eventual Laven, slow build. Kidfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own D Gray-man, no profits, blah, blah, blah

What the Darkness Knows

The wind was howling in Allen's ears by the time he arrived at the town's train station. The rain swirled in the wind as a gust found the tear in his jacket. With every step he made a sloshing sound. Everything was soaked. Sighing, Allen sat down on a bench to wait for the coming train. It hadn't been a terrible mission, he'd just missed the rendezvous with his finder. It turned out to be a good thing that the finder wasn't with him. One finder wouldn't have been able to do much against the group of Akuma that he'd come across and Allen blanched at the thought of not being able to protect them.

Allen smiled to himself thinking about what happened in the village. It was close to Halloween and it always made him feel nostalgic for when he traveled with Mana. All the costumes and people being silly and mysterious. Touching his cursed eye, he was thankful for it when throngs of people surrounded him, but, also made him sad for how he received it. It wouldn't do to dwell on such things though. He knew so much more now than he did when he'd turned Mana into an Akuma.

With as focused on his thoughts as he was, Allen was startled to hear the train whistle in the distance. Standing up he stretched and popped his sore body. Perhaps he could catch a small nap on the train heading back to the Order. He stood by the tracks to watch the train come in. The sun was nearly set and a light fog had rolled in after the rain had stopped. A couple minutes passed and the train cut through the fog between the trees and came to a stop at the station. Allen boarded and walked to the cabin he would be using. Upon dropping his suitcase on the ground he promptly lay back and covered his face with his arm. Within minutes he was asleep.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Allen was jolted out of his light slumber when he was thrown to the floor of his cabin. The screeching of the brakes was deafening and he clutched his head. Standing up, he shook the sleep away and looked out the window to see if he could tell what was happening.

The train was close to a bridge on a very steep cliff overlooking a winding river. In the low light he could make out a gap in the bridge ahead, smoke still rising from it.

"Great," Allen muttered to himself. It was going to take longer to get home now. No sleep for him.

He paused to draw a sharp breath, eye activating. There were several Akuma circling something close to the Cliffside. Several more rising up from the river. Fire suddenly climbed into the sky in the shape of a large serpent.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted as he ran outside. The front of the train wasn't that far away. Lavi's fire stamp engulfed most of the Akuma surrounding him, but not the ones coming up the cliff. He ran as fast as he could, but, it wasn't going to be enough. He wasn't going to reach him in time. Allen saw that Lavi had fallen to his knees, panting, leaning heavily on his hammer.

 _Lavi, no…_

"Lavi! Behind you!"

Lavi was finally within earshot. "Huh?" Raising his single bloodshot green eye, Lavi noticed Allen running toward him. He smiled slightly in relief before realizing what Allen had said. He leapt to his feet and turned around. Too late though. The ground trembled beneath him, Lavi turned again to face Allen. He tried to activate his innocence again, but the ground finally fell away and he lost his concentration. He saw Allen's wide eyes as he shouted trying to run even faster. The words were lost to Lavi as he started to fall. Hitting his head as he tumbled downward, the hammer fell from his fingers, and his world turned dark.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Nooooooo!" Allen shouted as he pushed himself more. The Akuma still hadn't come over the edge were he could see them clearly. He was only a few seconds behind when Allen threw himself over the edge after Lavi. As he fell down after Lavi, Allen took in the condition of his friend. He was unconscious and a gash on the side of his head was bleeding, his head band lost. The Akuma were about to fire on both of them, so Allen activated his arm and caught Lavi in his giant claw. Allen's victory was only momentary when he realized that he still needed to stop their plummet to the river. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't protect Lavi, stop their fall, and destroy the Akuma around them. Once Lavi was pulled to him, Allen began shooting as many Akuma as he could, praying all the while that the water wouldn't hurt that bad when they fell into it.

"Cross Grave!" Allen ground out while brilliant white crosses covered the remaining Akuma. Seeing how close they were to the water's surface, Allen hugged Lavi to his chest. He tried to cover as much of Lavi as he could to protect him from the coming explosion. When the Akuma detonated Allen and Lavi were thrown even faster in to the water. The pain was sharp and encompassed his entire body starting from his back. The stinging sensation forced the air from his lungs and set his head in a daze. He looked up at the surface of the water, the moonlight danced on the rippling waves. They were getting pretty deep. Blinking furiously to try and clear his head Allen kicked himself and Lavi to the surface. While Allen gulped and gasped on the air he drank in, Lavi's head just lolled on his shoulder. Allen swam to the shore dragging Lavi with him concern flooding him when he couldn't feel any breathing coming from the weight on his shoulder.

 _No, no, no, no!_

Allen pulled Lavi on to the shore, watching as water dribbled from his open mouth. He was starting to panic. He couldn't lose Lavi, he was his best friend! Allen turned Lavi on his side to let more water drain from him. Checking his pulse, he was surprised that there was one, but, why wasn't he breathing? When no more water came out Allen turned Lavi onto his back.

"Lavi, Lavi, wake up!" Allen shouted at his unresponsive friend. He felt tears start to fill his eyes. Lavi's skin was so cold and pale. The entire side of Lavi's face was covered in blood now. Allen grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. "Wake up you stupid rabbit!" he dropped him back down and hit his chest a few times with his fists. "W-wake up…" Allen started to cry. Sudden coughing startled Allen. He saw more water coming out of Lavi's mouth and Allen quickly turned him over so Lavi could purge the water from his lungs and stomach. Lavi was barely holding up his own weight. When he was done and his shaking arms could support him no more Lavi pitched forward. Allen caught him and pulled him back to his chest hugging him tightly.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Lavi was still coughing and gasping. His eye patch had come loose and hung closer to his chin. Both Lavi's eyes were tightly closed and he had a pained expression on his face. Allen brushed Lavi's hair from his face and reattached his eye patch. Allen began crying tears of relief as he rocked and hugged Lavi to him again.

"Allen?" Lavi whispered, "Whaa what happened?" He continued to cough as he weakly clutched Allen's shirt.

"You almost died, you idiot." Allen buried his face in Lavi's wet hair. He felt Lavi's body tense as he drew in a sharp breath.

"The Akuma?" Lavi asked in a pained whisper.

"They're gone. I took care of them."

"Oh… s-sor-ry."

"It's alright Lavi, they're gone now, and we're both alive. I need to get a fire started, get some rest ok?"

Allen lay Lavi back on the ground. Lavi just made a non-committal grunt as he was already half asleep. The exhaustion from the fight and his brush with death draining his remaining energy. Allen sat there beside him a few minutes longer running his fingers through Lavi's hair. He let the tears continue to fall until after he heard the contented sighs coming from Lavi as he rested. Allen was almost afraid to leave his side. Afraid that it was an illusion that Lavi was here and alive.

"Stop it Allen, he's not a pet." Allen said to himself. He still smiled as Lavi sighed again. The smile dropped though when he realized that Lavi's head wound was still bleeding. He'd take care of that, then start the fire.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Pain, searing head pain and an uncomfortable heaviness in his chest, those were the things that went through Lavi's mind when he started to wake. Coughing harshly he brought a hand to his head hoping that the pressure would alleviate the growing pain that came with the coughing.

Lavi felt himself being lifted to a seated position and hugged to someone's chest. Continuing to cough he felt a hand on his head gently squeezing. Who?

"Lavi, are you with me this time?"

"Allen?" Lavi groaned when he tried to open his eye. Hissing, he buried his head in Allen's chest. "Ugggggg, my head."

"Take it easy. You've been out for a while, how are you feeling?"

"Did you hit me with my hammer?" Lavi half joked as he coughed again.

"Damn, you must have gotten more water in you than I thought."

"Water..?" Lavi's memories suddenly returned. "I…I fell? I drowned?" _It can't be. No way!_

"We both fell, and your heart never stopped, so… no?"

Lavi's fists clenched in Allen's shirt, he could read between the lines. "You.. you saved me, Allen."

Allen felt Lavi tremble, the usually carefree exorcist was beginning to unravel before him. _It must be the shock of almost dying, or the head wound._

"Lavi, you hit your head pretty hard on the way down, take it easy. You're okay, and so am I." He felt Lavi unclench his fists and his arms snake around his torso.

 _I don't understand what I'm feeling. Why can't I stop shaking? Oh, god, I almost died! What is this ache in my heart, it's pounding in my chest. I'm breathing too fast, and crying? Great. Getting dizzy._ Lavi's thoughts stopped making sense as a buzzing took over his head. He couldn't breathe. He didn't feel his grip loosening around Allen as he started to pass out again.

Allen kept Lavi pulled to him and drug his fingers through his hair again. It seemed to settle him before. Lavi was hyperventilating and still shaking like a leaf. Allen continued to comfort Lavi and slowly his breathing returned to normal. Lavi's arms went slack around him and his body completely relaxed. Allen was pretty sure that Lavi just worked himself up too much. He scratched his head wondering what to do about Lavi. This behavior was totally out of character for him. Definitely the injury or shock. Had to be.

Allen decided to keep their position, so he leaned himself against a stone near the fire. Lavi was still draped over him, now snoring. Allen would tell him tomorrow about his innocence being missing. It was in the river.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A few towns over under a very full moon, a woman winds a few strands of white hair around a sapling's twig. Her eyes shown a blazing red against the light of the fire. She threw the hair covered twig into the fire and spoke.

"When your heart settles and your mind knows peace shall you return to your innocence. Once your innocence finds love unbound will you return to your true state."

After saying those words she cut an end off her own hair and cast it into the fire as well. Standing up, she giggled and twirled as she danced around her fire.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 _Stupid hammer, stupid Lavi._ It had taken at least two hours to find that damned thing. It had been jammed between some rocks in water just deep enough to make him hold his breath. Allen had sat down beside Lavi, looking at him worriedly. He'd gotten a full night's sleep, and now more than half the day was gone. Lavi was still asleep. His breathing seemed to be slightly labored and his cheeks held an unhealthy glow. Allen brushed his fingers against Lavi's forehead. _Too warm, great._

"Lavi," Allen said as he cupped Lavi's face and tapped his cheek. The heat seemed worse closer to Lavi's neck. When the tapping didn't work Allen moved his hand to Lavi's shoulder and shook him a bit. This earned him a long groan and the twitching of an eye. Slowly that eye blinked open, entirely unfocused, pained, and confused.

Allen winced as he heard Lavi try to speak. "Al-len?" he pushed out of his wrecked throat. Immediately, Lavi curled up on his side and began to cough, and cough. Allen saw Lavi's hands fly to his head as his eye scrunched closed. Allen moved his hand from Lavi's shoulder to his back.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Allen said as he leaned over him.

"Huh?" Lavi choked out as he peered at Allen through his barely open eye.

"How are you feeling?" Allen asked as he rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Lavi would never admit just how crappy he felt, how disoriented and heavy his entire body was. He heard Allen sigh.

"Yeh, we need to get moving. I need to get you back home. Can you stand?" Allen stood up and grabbed Lavi's hands. "Come on."

 _Crap._

Lavi's entire world blurred and his stomach churned as Allen pulled him to his feet. Allen saw how Lavi's face turned green and his legs started to buckle under his own weight. Quickly pulling Lavi in to an awkward hug, they stood there for a moment so Lavi could get his bearings. Lavi was convulsively swallowing, trying to keep whatever was in his stomach where it belonged. His legs still shook and he was overwhelmingly tired. Before he could object he was positioned on Allen's back and lifted. He wouldn't confess it, but he was grateful, not only for the stumbling and slowing of their journey he would be avoiding, but for the warmth Allen's body would provide.

"What, no complaints?" Allen asked. Lavi only placed his arms around Allen and buried his face in his neck. Allen could feel the slight shaking that was coming from Lavi now. "Try to get some more rest if you can Lavi, we aren't that far away from headquarters."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next time Lavi woke, he was lying on something soft and warm. There was only a dull throbbing in his head now, but, still an uncomfortable heaviness in his chest. There was something on his face producing a cool air flow for his nose and mouth. Taking a deep breath, Lavi cursed himself as he started coughing violently. He reached up and pulled the mask off his face as his eye fluttered open. He was in the infirmary. He looked around after his episode and saw that Allen was passed out at the foot of his bed and a nurse coming around the corner to check on him. She smiled at him as she approached his bed.

"It's good to see you finally awake." She picked up the mask and placed it back on his face. "You really need to leave this on. I'm afraid that you've caught a very nasty case of pneumonia. When Allen brought you in, your lips and fingertips were blue from lack of oxygen."

"How long have we been back?" Lavi questioned before the mask was firmly placed on him.

"A couple days. You need your rest mister, otherwise you won't get any better. This mask is helping you to breathe, but until you start coughing out the mess in your lungs you could get worse very fast."

She busied herself straitening up the blankets around Lavi and felt his forehead. She frowned as he shivered when her hand touched his head, his fever still being high. Walking down to the foot of his bed she placed her hand on Allen's head.

"He's been here since you were brought in, refusing to leave your side until you woke. Poor child has exhausted himself." She grabbed a blanket from another bed and draped it over Allen's sleeping form. "From what I understand he walked with you on his back for two or three days before he got here."

 _That means I've been unconscious for about a week and Allen carried me all that way without taking care of himself._ Lavi felt a lightness in his chest thinking about it. The only person that really ever took care of him when he was ill was the old panda. He was just protecting his apprentice though. Allen actually cared. Allen was close enough that Lavi could grab his hand. _I'm mad at him for not taking care of himself, but if I was turning blue… that meant that I just narrowly avoided death again, and Allen was the one to save me, twice._ Lavi sighed and squeezed Allen's hand. He felt his heart swell when Allen blinked himself awake. He was groggy about waking, but when he turned his head and those silver orbs fell on Lavi, his whole face lit up. Tears were filling his eyes as he took in Lavi's condition, but a huge grin covered his face. Allen moved his chair closer to Lavi's head, never once breaking the hold Lavi had on his hand.

"You're finally awake! I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

Allen took a long look at Lavi. Even though he'd been asleep for the last few days, he still looked terrible. His skin was greyed and he had dark circles under his eyes. He'd lost a lot of weight and his face was gaunt. Lavi gave him a tired smile and squeezed his hand again, holding on tightly.

"Thank you, Allen," He said, though it was muffled through the mask he wore.

The words he spoke rattled Lavi's chest again and he began to cough, hard. This time he had more trouble catching his breath. With his other hand Lavi clawed at his chest and curled his body around where Allen was sitting. He could feel tears pricking his eye, he couldn't breathe. There was a hard thumping on his back and a squishy sounding splat in his mask. The mask was promptly removed, but not before Lavi caught his breath again. The blackness that had started to curl in on the edge of his vision was replaced with specks of white as he gulped down more air. His eye was fluttering open and closed and he was suddenly very aware of how close Allen was to his face. Not having the energy to move at the moment or being conscious of his shaking body he gave Allen a very slight smile.

"I'm okay now," he whispered to Allen as he weakly clutched his friend's hand.

Allen was looking at Lavi like he didn't believe him at all. With the frown still plastered on his face Allen removed his boots and crawled in the bed next to Lavi. Lavi in turn started to protest, but when he felt Allen's body next to him and the comfort and warmth he provided, he let it go. _It's what family does for each other, right?_ Lavi was still laid on his side and Allen had curled up around the position Lavi had ended up in. He was very comfortable and already starting to nod off again. Lavi wasn't even aware that the nurse had returned with a knowing smile on her face to replace the mask she'd removed from him to clean.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	2. Chapter 2

What the Darkness Knows

Chapter 2

When consciousness next came calling Allen was snuggled up against something very warm, soft yet firm, and there was an annoying tickle in the back of his throat. He let out an imperceptible cough and tried to burrow further into the covers and the warmth around him. He felt a shifting, then a hand laid heavily on his head and start carding through his hair. There was a slight chuckling and then an earthquake as Allen shot up in to a sitting position blinking owlishly. His heart was beating frantically until he looked beneath him and saw Lavi coughing harshly.

"Sorry," Lavi coughed out.

Allen brought his hand up to his head and scratched it. When had he gotten in the bed with Lavi? Then he remembered the coughing fit that Lavi had that scared him so badly. Lavi was left a sweaty shaking mess trying to tell him that he was fine. Pfftt. The nurse had explained what had happened to Lavi and the sickness that he had now. He wouldn't be able to leave the infirmary for up to two weeks until his lungs started to heal. Allen had been so tired and worried that he couldn't think of leaving Lavi by himself. It still didn't sound like a bad idea. So, Allen just huffed and lay back down beside Lavi. He was awfully tired still and could sleep some more.

"Mr. Walker, I think it's time you got up and got your own bed." The same kindly nurse that had been aiding Lavi stood there with her hands on her hips looking down at Allen. "Or at least went to get yourself and Lavi some food from Jerry."

"But I'm so tired, please let me sleep." Even though Allen was hungry and his body chose that moment to remind him he didn't want to get up. He tried to put his arms around Lavi again, but was stopped by Lavi himself. Allen looked up at Lavi with a full pout on his face.

"Allen, please, you need to eat. You have to take care of yourself. I can be your pillow after you bring me some soup." Lavi said all this through the mask that was still attached to his face.

"Okay." Allen sluggishly got up from the bed and put his boots back on.

"I don't want to see you back in here for at least an hour young man." Nurse said wagging her finger in Allen's face.

After Allen disappeared down the corridor the nurse turned to Lavi. "Don't you encourage him! You need your rest, too." Lavi only looked down and picked at the blanket. "Once your fever goes down a little more we're going to get you up on your feet. You haven't walked in nearly a week and need the exercise." Lavi only slunk down more into to covers and closed his eye. He was still so tired.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Allen was heading back to the infirmary after a very satisfying meal. He didn't realize just how hungry he had been until he walked in the cafeteria. The smells pulled him toward where the flamboyant chef was waiting. He chatted with Jerry for a little while letting him know that Lavi was finally awake and he wasn't sure what he could stomach right now. So Jerry just made a simple chicken noodle soup for him.

Allen was almost to the infirmary when he heard a loud bang and something clatter to the floor. Running the last few steps he came around the corner and threw open the door. Of course it was Lavi. From the looks of things Lavi was asleep and an arm had been thrown out that knocked everything on the side table to the floor. Sighing, Allen came over to the table and moved it out a bit farther. He placed the soup on it and look a good look at his friend. Lavi's hair was sweat soaked and some of it clung to his face. Beads of perspiration stretched across his flushed cheeks and forehead. Even in sleep his breathing was difficult and he still coughed and shivered. The bright rosiness on his cheeks showed the dark smudge under his one unobscured eye. Though there were bruises and cuts on his body from the fight, the mars to his face from the sickness made him look even worse for wear.

Allen picked up the bowl and rag that was on the floor and went to get more water. When he came back Lavi was tossing in the bed, muttering to himself, and sweat was dripping down his face. Allen wet the rag a little and dragged it across Lavi's face, mopping up as much of the sweat as he could see. The shivering got worse the closer Allen brought the wet rag to Lavi's neck. Allen returned the rag to the water again and turned back to Lavi. Lavi, who was now watching him through a barely open eye. Allen smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

Lavi curled a little on his side and groaned through chattering teeth, "C…co..ld."

Placing the damp rag on the table beside the bed, Allen picked up the warm bowl of soup and turned back to Lavi.

"Hope you're hungry! I brought the soup you asked for."

Lavi closed his eye and mumbled, "I'm not really hungry, Allen."

Allen frowned, "You need to eat something, Lavi. It's been days." Allen placed the bowl back down and returned to the bedside. He climbed in the bed again and moved to help Lavi sit up. Once he had his arms around him Allen could feel the quaking of Lavi's muscles. Lavi groaned again and tried to put up a feeble fight so he could lay back down, but Allen wasn't having any of it. Once Lavi was upright, Allen propped him up against his side. Realizing that there was a heat source so readily available, Lavi put his arms around Allen and buried his face in his neck.

Chuckling, Allen pulled the covers up more to drape them over Lavi's shoulders, "You know, once you've eaten something, I can stay here with you and help keep you warm."

Speaking into Allen's neck, Lavi said, "O.. ookay." Allen smoothed the damp locks of hair from Lavi's face before turning back to the table and grabbing the soup again.

"Do you think you can manage to eat on your own, or do you need help?"

Lavi opened his eye and glared at Allen for a moment before reaching out for the spoon. He didn't notice the shaking until he tried to bring the spoon to his lips. The broth had shaken out of the spoon before it left its spot above the bowl. Lavi let out a frustrated grunt and started to throw the spoon back in the bowl, but a hand caught his before he could. Lavi looked away in shame, not being able to meet Allen's eyes.

"Hey, Lavi, it's okay. Look at me." Lavi only buried his face in Allen's neck again, so Allen leaned back a little and reached for his chin. Lavi still had his eye clenched shut once his face was exposed. He heard a sigh come from Allen and a clink as the spoon was placed back into the bowl of soup.

"Open your eye Lavi, please."

Slowly, Lavi did open that eye, and what Allen saw there made his gut clench. It was pure misery.

"You've never been this sick before, have you?" At that Lavi shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. "It's okay to need help sometimes, Lavi. Let me help you. It's no trouble for me, you're my best friend. If you want I'll stay with you until you're completely recovered, missions be damned."

Tears were falling a little harder and Lavi nodded his head. The helplessness he felt at the riverside was returning and a choked sob wrenched itself from his throat. He felt his chest tighten again as air became harder to pull in. _Please, not again._ Unbeknownst to Lavi, his shaking became more pronounced and his breathing began to hitch.

"Lavi?" Allen questioned looking down at him, but Lavi was lost to his memories.

 _He'd missed the train and decided that he would just go on foot back to the order. The trip would do him good. Help him clear his head of all the things that are expected of him as a Bookman and an Exorcist. Or so he thought as he ran toward a clearing ahead. He'd heard the explosion and now he saw the gaping hole in the train tracks. He was already tired from walking the past two days and having to deal with this wasn't helping him at all._

 _Now that the Akuma had surrounded him, he could activate his fire stamp. The flames climbed high in the dusk of the sky and consumed the Akuma in front of him. There were still more closing in and he used his hammer to bludgeon them. He fell to his knees after the ones he could see were gone, breathing heavily in relief. He heard a voice. Looking up he saw Allen running toward him. He must have been on the train! Smiling to himself he thought that it figured that Allen would show up after he'd done all the work, but then he heard what Allen said. Behind me, there's more? Damnit!_

 _Lavi sprung to his feet and turned around. He didn't see anything. He knew though that Allen could see things that he couldn't, so they had to be there. He felt the ground tremble beneath him and panicked slightly. He was extremely close to the edge of the cliff. Too close for comfort. Lavi looked to Allen again as he attempted to extend the handle of his hammer, but the ground crumbled away leaving no purchase for his hammer to save him. The last view he had before he felt the pain in his head and everything went dark was the dozen or so Akuma floating up the Cliffside and the NOTHING between him and the river far below._

 _He was startled awake by the frigid water and felt arms around him. He had no breath in him and try as he might, he couldn't help his body's involuntary need to breathe. He felt the water enter his lungs and everything seemed to freeze in place. His felt his heart stutter, his frantic mind screaming at himself for being so stupid, that he just killed himself. He felt his body convulse and his fingers clench in the fabric of the person's clothing that held him. His eye looking up at the surface, saw the explosions from what he assumed were the Akuma that attacked him. Then there was a shock of white hair as Lavi's failing mind supplied_ Allen _. I'm sorry Allen, he thought as everything started to fade away._

 _Lavi's consciousness was somehow following what was happening with his body. He saw Allen pull him to the bank of the river, saw the panic in Allen's face and eyes at not knowing what to do. Lavi wanted to comfort him, but it was futile. There was a small hope that started to glimmer in Allen's eyes at seeing that there was still a pulse. This startled Lavi too, he thought he was dead. Lavi started to feel that hope too, he didn't want to be dead. Allen struggled with Lavi's body as he saw the water pour from his mouth. He saw Allen start to lose that hope as nothing he was doing was causing Lavi to breathe again. Lavi's heart was crushed when he saw Allen start to sob and beat on his chest. Allen's innocence started to glow._

 _Everything became a world wind of feeling after that. He could feel everything, the rocks he was laid on, the agonizing feeling of air, beautiful air filling his lungs, and then being horribly sick as the water emptied from his stomach and lungs. He felt arms around him again pulling him to their chest._

Lavi let out an undignified yelp as he came back to where he currently was. He was shaking and panting and sweating, and someone was petting him. Petting him? He opened his eye and found that he was crushed to someone's chest and he was crying again. Great, so much for not having a heart. Maybe he could just explain it away on being sick. That sounded good. These were wracking sobs though that escaped from his body. He saw the gray vest and the red ribbon and knew it was Allen that held him. It seemed that Allen was always there when he had a crisis of emotion. Somehow Lavi had come to rely heavily on his friend and really couldn't be bothered to be concerned about it in the slightest, he was actually thankful.

"A.. Al..len." Lavi rasped out. He couldn't get control of his emotions. The ones he wasn't supposed to have. He was so very thankful that Bookman was out on one of his own missions still, he hoped anyway.

"Shhh, it's okay, Lavi, I'm right here." The bowl of soup was forgotten on the table as Allen completely cradled Lavi's body. He was sat in the younger boy's lap leaning against his chest while a hand rubbed his back and the other was protectively wrapped around the back of his head. He felt like a small child in all ways right now and scared himself by reveling in it. Why was he coming apart at the seams right now? It's not as if he hadn't been close to death in the past. He guessed that it was the first time that he couldn't have done anything to save himself though. If Allen hadn't been there he would have been well and truly, dead. So, Lavi just clutched Allen's shirt and let himself cry.

"Did you just remember what happened? Allen asked him some minutes later.

Lavi only nodded into Allen's chest as his sobs started to recede. He was getting so very sleepy, something that Allen seemed to pick up on.

"Come on, don't think I've forgotten about you needing to eat." Lavi groaned as a few more tears coursed down his cheek. Allen brushed them away and said, "You don't have to eat it all, just some of it. Your body needs nourishment."

And so, Lavi let Allen feed him until he started to feel full and slightly uncomfortable. Allen seemed happy with what he ate, so he let the uncomfortable feeling dissipate as he melted back into Allen's embrace. It wasn't so bad relying on Allen for emotional support. He just couldn't tell Panda about it, because that would go over so well. Lavi settled against Allen, who was covering them both up with the blanket.

As time went by Lavi's strength gradually returned to him and his episodes with the oxygen mask became fewer. Allen became a rock for Lavi to rely on, never making him feel less for being weak, after all, he was just sick, right?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 _Two weeks before the train incident_

 _A girl sat on a log outside of her cottage. She was roasting a boar on her pit waiting for it to finish, it was almost done. She was going to have a visitor tonight, she could feel him. She turned to the smaller fire where her cauldron bubbled with the stew she was making to stir it. She always preferred cooking outside anyway and when a bedraggled teenager came blundering through the bushes all she could do was smile. His appearance was interesting. Snow white hair and a scar that covered half his face. She could feel his innocence as though it spoke to her directly._

" _Good evening young man, are you lost?" she asked politely._

" _Uh, hi… I'm sorry to intrude, but, yeh, I am a little turned around." He said sheepishly as he scratched his head. At this time his stomach let out quite the roar from being ignored all day._

 _The woman chuckled and asked, "Are you hungry? I can't eat all of this by myself and it's nearly finished."_

 _Allen warred with himself over the invitation. But when he felt the ripple in his muscles the next time his stomach spoke he decided to stay. She wasn't an Akuma after all so it was relatively safe._

" _Only if you don't mind. I really don't want to intrude."_

" _It's no trouble at all, I knew you were coming."_

" _Y..you knew…?"_

 _Allen looked at her carefully now. She wore a gemmed circlet atop her head and her long reddish hair in a thick braid down her back. On her body was a fitted top with a shawl and a long skirt over her brown boots. Reminiscent of a gypsy he thought. He supposed she might look like someone who would know if he was coming. So he smiled and sat down next to her on the log._

" _How did you know?"_

 _She only pointed to the gem on her head that started to glow. He felt his innocence react to it. He looked at her again in shock this time. His own innocence glowed, but didn't activate. He gasped, "Are you an exorcist too?"_

" _I suppose I could be if I wanted to. I've allowed the souls trapped inside the Akuma to break from their prisons and find peace before."_

 _Allen was getting excited, "Really? I can see them, that's what this curse is." Allen pointed to his eye. "Once the Akuma has been defeated I can see them literally break their chains and float away! That peace and happiness they feel is amazing."_

" _I wish I could see that myself, but I can only feel the joy they have being separated from those machines. My innocence allows the soul its own chance to break free of its bonds without any confrontation. So long as my aim is true. It also allows me to communicate with other innocence around me."_

" _Wait, you mean, like actually talk to it?" Allen asked stunned._

 _She chuckled, "Something like that."_

" _What does mine say?" he asked becoming excited again._

" _In due time. Let's eat first."_

 _Allen only slightly frowned, he was very hungry after all. "Okay. Hey, what's your name, mine's Allen?"_

 _The woman smiled, "Jasmine, it's a pleasure, Allen."_

" _That's a lovely name!" Allen did love the smell of the little white flowers._

 _Jasmine went inside her cottage and brought out a small table and some dinnerware. She started scooping the stew into a couple of bowls and shearing away the flesh of the cooked animal. She cut off quite a bit more for Allen than herself. Knowing that it still wouldn't be enough to sate him, she began eating. Throughout the meal she let her innocence study him. She felt the fear, hurt, frustration, determination, and love the boy felt. It was quite the medley of emotions bottled up inside. She could also feel that he was destined for great and terrible things. He was too young to have such hateful things waiting for him. Coming to a decision, she smiled and looked up at Allen. He was too busy mauling the cooked carcass and draining the cauldron to notice her scrutiny. She started to laugh and stood up to walk over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him._

" _How long ago was your last meal? You act as though you haven't eaten in days!"_

 _Allen had pulled a leg loose and was gnawing on the bone, he stopped and looked at her, having the presence of mind to finally be embarrassed, "Uh, heh, about a day I think." He said as he scratched his head again. "Thank you so much, for the company and the food, it's been great."_

" _Now, I believe you wanted to know what your innocence had to say, didn't you?"_

 _Allen gasped again and sat down in front of Jasmine with rapt attention. He nodded vigorously._

 _Jasmine walked up to Allen and placed her hand on his left after removing his glove. She could get a more accurate read on what the innocence was feeling with direct touch. Her own innocence began to glow._

" _Sadness, your innocence feels sorrow for your past, your losses, and not being able to do anything or comfort you in your times of need." A tear rolls down her cheek as she touches his hair, his eye. The innocence shows her Mana's death, the Earl's deception, and Cross's abuse. "It tries to compensate by aiding your intuition." Jasmine knows that Allen can see and feel the same things that the innocence is showing her as tears are running down his cheeks. She kneels in front of him and smiles through her own tears, "Happiness that you have finally found a family worthy of your goodness of soul." Flashes of Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Komui, Havlaska, and at Lenalee she gasps as her innocence glows brighter and her heart swells. And she knows, she knows that she will have to go to the Black Order soon._

 _Jasmine drops her other knee and leans in to envelope Allen in a bone crushing hug. They are both sobbing at the revelation of the innocence. She so rarely has an opportunity to use her own innocence in such a way. So few exorcists make their way near her cottage. Fewer still that she can sense. She pulls a few strands of Allen's beautiful silvery hair. She has an idea and the innocence agreed with her. Allen deserves some happiness in his life before his destiny begins weaving too much. Jasmine pulls back from him and kisses his cheeks and forehead._

 _She smiles to Allen and said, "That was quite exhausting. I have a spare room if you would like to stay for the night."_

 _Allen is still caught in the spell of her innocence. It was incredible. She can communicate with INNOCENCE! His innocence wanted to protect him and comfort him. If he'd ever felt angry at having been given this arm, all those feelings vanished. Even though innocence had its own agenda, its consciousness cared about him and his wellbeing. He could trust his intuition. He looked at his hand where his own innocence resided and it still glowed. He felt a love for this thing in his hand that he'd never felt before, and it seemed to glow brighter in response to that love. Allen still had tears in his eyes when he looked back up to Jasmine._

" _That would be great." He whispered to her._

 _Jasmine helped him to his feet and they began clearing away the dishes and putting out the remnants of the fires. Allen felt a lightness in his heart that he'd never known before. A belonging that no person could provide. For the remainder of the night until he fell asleep he marveled at his innocence. Once again being in awe of the abilities of all the different pieces of the God Crystal that were scattered around the world._

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	3. Chapter 3

What the Darkness Knows

Chapter 3

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Lavi was nodding off in the wheel chair he was being pushed in. At the nurse's insistence, Allen and Lavi left the infirmary in a slow pace so Lavi could get his recommended exercise. He also had another mask affixed to his face. They'd gotten a bit farther than before, but Lavi was still unable to make it to his own room or Allen's. They both agreed that if they were able to make it to one of their rooms that Lavi could rest there for a little while before making their way back to the infirmary.

It had been a week since Lavi lost it over his recollection of the accident. He's kept tight control of his emotions since breaking down, they only ever slipped out in his sleep anymore. As such, Allen wouldn't leave his side. He knew that Lavi was getting frustrated with him because of it, but he still wouldn't go, not until Lavi could at least make it a decent distance on his own. Allen wouldn't forgive himself if Lavi collapsed in a hallway somewhere with no one around to help him.

What Allen didn't know was that Lavi was extremely grateful. Even if he was seemingly incapable at showing it. Lavi was so focused on regaining his endurance that he wasn't looking out for his own wellbeing, and he knew it. Apparently Allen knew it too because before he could lose his footing and trip down the hall, Allen was there with an indulgent smile and two strong arms to help him. The two of them were already close as it was, but their friendship kept growing more every day. Lavi just wished he knew how to tell or show Allen how appreciative he was of his efforts without taking a blow to his masculinity. Boo-hooing was chic stuff - the last thing he wanted was a crying face and a blubbering nose as he threw his arms around Allen's shoulders and broke the damn that was his eye. If he tried to acknowledge it now before he could squash his emotions, that again, he wasn't supposed to have, that is exactly what would happen. He'd broken down enough in front of his friend. He just had to suck it up and get well enough to be off that damned mask. Even though it helped him to breathe, it left his throat dry and his mouth parched.

"How are you doing, Lavi?"

Lavi looked up at Allen for a moment, then cursed to himself as a cough rattled through his chest. He only shrugged his shoulders and hunched down more in the chair. Allen noted the despondence that radiated off the redhead. Lavi sometimes tried to mask it as tired indifference, but he knew better.

"I was thinking," Allen stopped walking and moved around to the front of the chair, "We nearly made it to my room today, would you like to go there to rest instead of the infirmary?"

Lavi sat there blinking at Allen. When his friend didn't respond Allen furrowed his brows and placed his hand on Lavi's shoulder. Suddenly, the redhead began to chortle then it turned in to an all-out guffaw. Allen's face became even more confused and made Lavi laugh even harder.

"I don't understand, what's so funny?"

The laughing didn't take long to break down into coughing and distressed breathing. Lavi had curled in on himself a bit while he was laughing so Allen pushed him up into an upright position. Between the coughs, Lavi continued to chuckle. Allen stood back up and stared down at his friend.

"You-you're so forward, Allen!" then Lavi dissolved into a fit of giggles again.

Allen finally understanding what Lavi meant, blushed furiously. It was great to see Lavi laugh again, he'd missed it, even if it was at his own expense. After some thinking, Allen decided to do something, and a dark smile covered his face. He reached down and cupped Lavi's chin, Allen moved Lavi's head from side to side. Lavi didn't think anything of it as he was still laughing. Allen quickly plucked the mask off Lavi's face and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. When he pulled back, Lavi had stopped his laughing and now his was the face that was blushing. Lavi sat in a stunned silence as he reached up and touched his lips with his fingers. Allen brushed them away from his face and put the mask back on his friend like nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. Smirking, Allen patted Lavi's shoulder and stretched.

"So, yes, that would be my place and not yours."

Allen winked at Lavi and crossed his arms over his chest. He saw Lavi tense up slightly and open his eye wide. Allen couldn't take it anymore, he sputtered into a hearty laugh that sent him to his knees as tears leaked from his eyes. Lavi still sat starring at Allen. This only added to his confusing pit of emotional instability. He felt a tear escape from his eye and wiped it away quickly. His masks, he can't forget about his masks. So being the good little Bookman that he thought he still was, he wheeled up to Allen and put him in a headlock.

That was how Komui found them, Allen crying in a giggle fit, Lavi giving Allen noogies while his medical mask bounced around against his chin. A face splitting grin graced Lavi's face as he kept asking Allen if he thought that was funny, huh?

Komui just smiled at them before clearing his throat, loudly. They still carried on, oblivious to their audience. He tapped his finger against his chin as he thought for a moment.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?" Komui wailed loudly as he ran around the boys. Finally noticing the chief, they settled down and clung to each other as Komui's circles began getting closer to them. Allen suddenly threw his leg out and tripped him lest he be trampled. The scientist fell to the ground with an 'oof'.

"Well, that wasn't very nice now was is?" Komui stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothing. "Now that I have your attention, Allen, I'd like to speak to you in my office."

Allen visibly gulped, "Is it okay if Lavi comes too?"

Lavi sat up strait in his chair and tried to pry off the clingy Allen, "Why do I have to go? You tripped him!"

Neither of them wanted to go into Komui's office. When they were called in there for a mission, it was okay, but otherwise, that was the place of strange experiments and temporary disappearances. Komui only tilted his head down to stare at them both, light glinting menacingly off his glasses.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Lavi was sat in his chair as close to the door as possible. He had his arms crossed on his chest as he glared at Allen for forcing him to come with him to the mad scientist's lair. Allen was seated on the couch closer to Komui's desk, if you could find it beneath the mounds of paper that littered the entirety of the office. He nervously picked at his gloves and the couch and anything he could to avoid looking at Komui. Allen heard a loud sigh, then Komui sat down next to him on the couch.

"You're not in trouble, I only wanted to talk to you about your last mission."

Allen looked up at Komui with a relieved expression, and Lavi rolled himself closer since there was nothing dangerous or suspicious going to take place.

"I haven't turned in your report yet. I have some questions about this exorcist you met."

Komui leaned back against the couch and stared at Allen. Allen only looked at him confused.

"I don't really know anything more than what I put in the report. What is it that you want to know?"

"You never saw her take on any Akuma, but you said that your innocence reacted to hers when it was activated. What makes you so sure that she's an exorcist?"

"Why would she lie about that? I mean, she didn't outright say she was an exorcist, but with the ability that she showed me, plus what she says she can do, what other conclusion was I supposed to come to? When her innocence probed mine, it felt similar to when Hevlaska did the same thing. What is it that you're really questioning?"

Even though Lavi was tired, he was tuned in to the conversation. He thought there was only one being like Hevlaska. To hear that there is another, was interesting.

"Well, Allen, we don't have any records of an exorcist named Jasmine that has any kind of powers like that. If everything that you've told me is accurate, I'm not sure that I want to do an in depth search of the _entire_ Black Order's database. If she has gone by another name, or came from a different area of the world, that would draw attention to her that she may not want. Central may try to force her into coming in, and I don't want that."

"You really think that they would do that? Remove her from her home by force?"

Komui looked down at his lap as his face was covered in shadows. "They've done it before, to Lenalee and to Kanda." This was said in a whisper and Allen gasped, Lavi sighed from across the room and closed his eye. "I won't stand for it to happen again under my watch. The people that come here need to come voluntarily, otherwise what's the point?"

"She was able to communicate with your innocence!?"

Komui's head snapped up and looked at Lavi. He had wheeled himself over to the desk and opened a file folder. It was the mission he was going over with Allen. He had a look of shock on his face as he read what Allen wrote.

"Lavi, if you're going to make an official note of this, I would appreciate it if you only did so to the Bookman records. Unless she comes in on her own, I don't want this or any rumors floating around. I won't make this report official lest she's here."

Allen looked thoughtfully at the report in Lavi's hands, "Well, I made sure that she knows where we are, so she can get here if she chooses. The experience was amazing. I actually do feel more connected to my innocence now than I did before." Allen removed his glove and looked at his left hand where his innocence was glowing. "It only ever used to glow right before it activated. Now it glows when I think about how happy it's made me."

Lavi sat back a moment to think. He was sure that Allen had that wrong, there was one other time that he knew he'd seen it glow, and Allen was anything but happy. Back when Allen was trying to save him, when he was soaked through to the bone and the moonlight was all you could see by. Lavi didn't realize anyone was near him until he felt hands on his own. He was having trouble breathing again and his vision was getting dark. He felt the breathing mask back on his face and saw Allen's concerned gaze as he struggled to breathe. He heard Allen talking but couldn't make out the whole sentence before he lost consciousness.

"…..gets…this…..remembers…drown."

Komui was also concerned as he looked at the two exorcists. Lavi had yet to turn in his own report. He wasn't going to push him to turn in it yet. Especially not now. Recollecting his drowning sent him into a panic attack. He wasn't even able to stay awake for a full day yet as the pneumonia had wreaked havoc on his respiratory system. Komui gasps quietly as he noticed that Allen's innocence that had stopped glowing when they were seated on couch, was glowing again as he tried to rouse Lavi. He stored that information away for another time.

"Allen, I think maybe you should take him to get some rest. When he wakes he'll still be tired. Panic attacks are very exhausting."

"That's probably a good idea. I think he's getting a bit stir crazy though, can you let them know that I'm taking him to my room? That's where we were headed when you ran into us."

"Of course, just keep the tomfoolery to a minimum. I don't think Lavi can handle it yet." Komui pushed his glasses back up on his nose and placed his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Take good care of him."

Allen was still crouched in front of Lavi, still unaware of his glowing innocence. "I will." Allen smiled at the chief and went back to repositioning Lavi in his chair. Komui had a theory about Allen's glowing hand, but would keep it to himself for now.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

His head was throbbing, but his body was comfortable and warm. Lavi groaned as he pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He thought he was back in the infirmary. There was a cool hand on his forehead and Lavi pressed his head into it. He heard a sigh and then felt a cool cloth placed on his head. Slowly opening his eye through the pain, the picture in front of him was fuzzy, but Allen soon came into focus.

"Allen…" Lavi got frustrated with the mask and pulled it down. "Where are we?"

"I brought you to my room. It was closer than the infirmary." Allen ran his fingers through Lavi's hair pushing it away from his face. Lavi whined when Allen pulled his hand away.

"Headache?" Allen asked watching as Lavi nodded and closed his eye. "I told Komui to let the hospital staff know that I brought you here."

Allen placed his hands on either side of his friend's head and began massaging his temples. The sounds coming from his friend were borderline obscene. Tears were leaking out of both Lavi's eyes apparently. It was a bad headache then. Lavi was running a slight fever still. He curled his body around where Allen sat on the side of the bed.

Lavi took a moment to really take stock of himself at the moment. He was in Allen's room, not the very public infirmary. The wet cloth slipped from his forehead as he curled in more and rested his head against Allen's leg. He shouldn't be letting himself do this. He felt his body tremble a bit and real tears seep from his eyes. Allen stopped his ministrations when he felt Lavi clench his fists into the fabric of his pants.

"I…I'm sorry, Allen." Lavi ground out. "I just…I feel so useless. I can't stay awake, I can't even walk to my room without having to take breaks. I … I …"

Allen rested his hand on Lavi's back, he knew something like this was going on inside that head of his. He just had to wait on Lavi to admit it.

"Lavi, it's alright. You've been sick, and the pneumonia is taking it's time clearing your system. You know when you're sick it plays with your emotions."

"It's not jus… just that. Allen, if you hadn't caught up with me I'd be dead right now!" and just like that Lavi was sobbing. He felt Allen start to move away and he clenched tighter to his pants. "Nno… please don't go."

"Lavi," Allen placed his hand on the redhead's cheek, "I'm not going anywhere, but you need to calm down. This is going to aggravate your lungs. It could set your recovery back."

Lavi felt Allen crawl over him so he could lay down behind him. As soon as Allen was settled and the covers were over him, Lavi turned his body to Allen wrapping his arm around him and pillowed his head on Allen's chest. Allen lay there letting Lavi soak his night shirt with his tears. He didn't know how to help him passed this. Allen supposed that Lavi being a Bookman remembered things that normal people didn't and that must have spooked him even more with his accident. Allen wrapped his arm around Lavi and carded his fingers through his hair again. Trying to get him to settle down.

Allen always thought of Lavi as a strong person. He always seems so put together, but, he guessed everyone had their breaking point. Lavi would be forcing himself to deal with all of this alone if Bookman was back at the Order. Lavi's always more open when Bookman's not around. Though he tries to deny that he has feelings, Lavi's human and emotions are an integral part of the human condition. Lavi sniffled loudly and then choked when he tried to breathe in again. Allen pounded his back a couple of times and Lavi settled again.

"Maybe we should get the mask back on you…"

"N… not yet. I… I meant to thank you Allen. For everything that you've done for me. I know I… I can't be easy to be around right now. It… it means a lot to me that you've been with me every day, taking care of me, helping me. I feel so lost right now, I don't know what I would do if I looked up and you weren't there. And that… that scares me, Allen."

Lavi said the last part very quietly, but Allen still caught it. He felt a lightness in his chest as his heart felt like it was fluttering around in his ribcage. He liked feeling like he was needed. He squeezed Lavi tight against his chest.

"You know that you're only feeling some of these things because you're not very mobile right now, don't you? And you're plenty easy to be around. I have no plans on going anywhere until you're fully recovered, Lavi."

"D….dunno Allen, I think I like having you… around all the… time."

The last words were said in a sleepy breath and Allen felt Lavi's death grip fall slack against his side. He continued to run his fingers through Lavi's hair until he heard a small cough come from the redhead. Allen placed the mask back on his friend and sighed.

"I love you too, idiot."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Lavi was the first to wake and was surprised that he felt so well rested. His head was still on Allen's chest. He watched his friend sleep as he played with the hem of his shirt. Lavi moved his head back a bit and stared at Allen's face. He looked so peaceful, almost angelic. He hesitatingly lifted his hand and traced the outline of his friend's face. Lavi wondered if Allen's hair was as soft as his skin, so he put his hand in in.

Allen shifted a little on the bed, smiled and tightened his arm around Lavi. No one noticed the glowing of Allen's innocence. Lavi didn't see it until a green glow encompassed Allen's body. He gasped. Allen was shrinking in size. When everything was done, Allen still had his signature scar and hair, but he couldn't have been more than four years old. Lavi was opening and closing his mouth like a stupid fish gasping for water. What had just happened? Why? Little Allen was curled up against Lavi's chest and Lavi felt his heart breaking a little bit. After a few more minutes, Allen stretched and yawned, he cuddled himself closer to the heat source near him.

When Allen opened his eyes he saw someone's chest in front of him. He gulped and tried to scramble away from them. He wasn't in the orphanage anymore. He didn't recognize this place. The person in front of him was a stranger even though they seemed familiar. His left hand wasn't covered and the weird thing imbedded in it was glowing, it had never done that before. He pushed himself to the wall and stared at the large green eye that was looking at him. When the man's hand came closer to him he flinched and whimpered.

"Crap." The person in front of him said, "Calm down squirt, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Dat's what ebeyone says." Allen's little voice that could barely form those words pushed out.

"You've had it rough haven't you?" The now sad green eyed man said.

He reached out again for his hand this time, his left hand. Allen flinched and tried to hide it behind his back. He wasn't fast enough. The man had a hold of his stupid hand. The one that always got him hurt. Fat tears trickled down the boy's face as he watched the man hold his hand. He wasn't hurting him, he, he was holding it like it was something precious to him. This made the boy cry even harder. Was it a trick? The man then placed his hand on his eye patch that went unnoticed before. He had something that made him different from everyone too. Only one eye.

"No more tears ok. My name's Lavi, what do I call you?" Lavi still looked sad. He sat up in the bed and looked at him.

The boy looked down dejectedly and shrugged, "I dunno. Ain't got a name."

Lavi grinned and tapped his finger on his chin, "Well, we'll have to fix that. Ya gotta have a name! How's Allen sound?"

The boy smiled and nodded tears still on his cheeks, but now forgotten. Allen was startled when the man started coughing harshly. He placed his small hand on Lavi's cheek. "You sick."

Lavi caught his breath and placed his hand over Allen's. Even small Allen had a huge heart. "Yeh, a little bit." He ruffled Allen's hair and watched him giggle, "I'll be better in about a week, though."

Allen smiled wide and asked excitedly, "So you my new Papa?"

Lavi, without thinking freaked out a little, "What!? No!" he saw little Allen's face crumple and tears fall again. Damnit.

"Why?" Allen asked, "No…nobody want me?"

Allen collapsed in on himself and wailed loudly. Lavi only now realized what he'd done. He scooped Allen up into a crushing hug, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that squirt. I'm too young to be a Papa, but I want to be your friend. I'll be your bestest friend, okay?"

Allen continued to cry for a little bit slowly hiccupping as the tears stopped. That's when he realized that he was being held, hugged. It almost made him cry again. It was everything that he thought it might be. No one had ever comforted him. Ever hugged him. He threw his arms around Lavi's neck and whispered okay through his hiccups. Lavi felt like he was dying a little bit inside. How was he going to get his friend back, how?


	4. Chapter 4

What the Darkness Knows

Chapter 4

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Komui ran down to the elevator as fast as he could. Hevlaska had requested his presence, and that didn't happen often. As the elevator descended into Hevlaska's chamber, Komui chewed his nails. Things had already taken a strange turn in the previous few days. What with Allen being de-aged. He smiled at the memory of little Allen seeing Hevlaska.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 _Allen walked on to the elevator holding tightly to Lavi's hand. He was confused how everyone seemed to know him, and his cheeks hurt from being pinched so much by them. Allen looked up at Lavi and tugged on his innocence holster. Lavi still looked sad when he would look at Allen. When Allen had his attention he raised his hands in the universal symbol for pick me up. Lavi smiled down at him at brought him up to sit on his hip._

" _Where we go?" little Allen asked as he clung to Lavi's exorcist jacket._

" _We're taking you to meet someone who's anxious to see you."_

 _Allen groaned and put his hands on his cheeks to protect them, "No…."_

 _Lavi laughed good-naturedly and ruffled Allen's hair, "She won't pinch your cheeks off, I promise."_

 _Allen pouted and said okay, still holding his cheeks. "Hey Allen, I need you to look at me okay?" Little Allen looked up at Lavi's eye. In the few days that they had been together Lavi had become his whole world. Allen really liked Lavi, he wished he would be his Papa. He made sure he had food to eat, clothes to wear, and he let him sleep in his bed with him at night to keep the scary dreams away._

" _The person you're going to meet isn't like everyone else okay? Promise me you won't be scared when you see her."_

" _She wike you an me?" Allen asked brightly._

" _No, she's even more special. She's as tall as a building, and she glows like the moon at night. Her voice almost sounds like she's singing to you when she talks."_

" _Woooow! Reewy!?" Allen exclaimed, "Is she pwetty?"_

" _She is, and she's very old and very wise."_

 _Allen cocked his head to the side and asked, "Wise?"_

 _Lavi tapped his finger against Allen's nose and said, "Smart."_

 _Allen giggled and pretended to bite at Lavi's finger, Lavi snatched it away, "Hey now, I've already fed you, you little gremlin."_

 _The lift stopped and Lavi's face became serious once again, "Allen, look up, and remember, don't be scared. Hevlaska isn't going to hurt you."_

 _Allen looked at Lavi again, "Heb… Hebwasa?" Allen looked up to the towering being that filled the room. He was anything but scared. His eyes widened and filled with wonder as his little hand reached out for her. Allen didn't see Lavi and Komui smiling at him._

 _Lavi whispered in his ear, "She's going to pick you up, okay?"_

" _Kay," Allen whispered back, "She Angew."_

" _Allen Walker, you've changed since I've seen you last."_

 _When Hevlaska spoke her voice seemed to resonate within Allen's very bones, it felt like coming home. Allen was lifted away from Lavi's embrace and carried on tendrils of what felt like silk closer to Hevlaska's face._

" _You know me?"_

" _Yes, I do Allen. Try to relax, I must look at your innocence to see what has happened to you."_

 _Allen was getting sleepy in her hold, he felt so warm and safe. She brought him to her forehead and Allen reached out his hand to touch her head, "Otay, Angew." He said as he lay back and fell asleep._

" _Allen Walker's innocence has not changed. He is still at his 83% synchronization rate. Allen has changed. He has bonded slightly closer to his innocence than before." There was a very pregnant pause before she spoke again. When she did, the single word that she spoke was said with such longing that a single tear was produced by Hevlaska. "Mother."_

 _Hevlaska gently lowered Allen back down into Lavi's waiting arms, hesitating on withdrawing her tendrils from under his skin. When she released him, she allowed her wisps to gently caress Allen's face as she backed away._

 _Komui looked confused, "Hevlaska?"_

" _Among all the innocence and accommodators there is one known only as Sephirah, the guardian of old. In the time of Darkness, she was caretaker of all before the time of The Black Order. It was believed that she and the innocence she protected perished in the time of the flood. It is not so. Allen has come into contact with her, and his innocence has been touched by hers and her magic." Hevlaska paused again and more tears rolled down her face, "I believe Sephirah is coming home."_

 _The tears were not of sadness, but of joy. Seeing as Hevlaska had become emotionally unstable for the moment, Lavi and Komui took their leave of her. Allen snuggled into Lavi's chest as they walked back to the lift._

 _Lavi turned his head away for a moment as he coughed harshly, twice. He was still a little shaky, but otherwise fine. Once on the lift Komui turned to him and smiled._

" _Fatherhood suits you, Lavi."_

 _Lavi sputtered as he looked at Komui. No way in hell! Not at eighteen. "What?!"_

" _Oh, come now, little Allen adores you. I want you to be the one to care for him, Lavi. In the event he doesn't revert back to his normal self, he won't remember his foster father. Those were the only happy memories he had. He will need a positive influence until he can be ready for training."_

 _Lavi looked down at his sleeping charge and ran his finger over his scar._

" _I wouldn't have let anyone else look after him anyway. Bookman won't be happy about this. Especially if it's going to impede my duties as his apprentice."_

" _Don't worry about that right now, once Bookman gets back I'll have a talk with him. I'm still concerned about what Central is going to do with this information. I suppose I could tell a little fib that Allen changed before he could file his report."_

" _They closely monitor Hevlaska, don't they?"_

" _Unfortunately."_

" _So, is there anything that I should leave out of my report?"_

" _I think maybe your out of body experience should be left out. At least out of 'our' report."_

 _Lavi bit his lip in thought for a moment. "Is it because of the glowing of his innocence?"_

" _Exactly, I don't need them misinterpreting what that means. When we don't even really know what it means."_

 _Lavi let out a long sigh, "Yeh, that's probably for the best then."_

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Komui tapped his fingers against the railing as he waited on the lift to reach its destination. Central had not been happy about the change in Allen Walker's status, but until they could figure out how to change him back their unhappiness would have to do. As he'd expected they wanted to have Allen removed from Lavi's care and sent to a general, he was able to circumvent them. Allen also helped by pitching the worst fit he'd ever seen and sticking to Lavi like glue. Allen was far too young in this state to be training under any general, except maybe Tiedoll, but no, what was he thinking.

As the elevator came to a halt, Komui noticed scientists running around the bottom level feverishly take notes and scrambling away.

"Hevlaska, is everything okay?"

"Chief Komui, there have been changes made to the innocence compartments. New compartments have emerged."

Komui's eyes bulged at the news, new innocence? "It seems that you might be right about 'Mother' coming home then."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Lavi held his eye closed as tightly as possible. His body had become rigid every time the boat rocked, and his little gremlin was the one responsible. Even though it was chilly in the canals and Lavi knew the waters to be shallow, he couldn't stop the sweat from rolling down his temples, or the squeak he made when Allen tipped the boat over a little too far. He could feel the padding of every footstep that Allen took and he heard the board in between his feet groan as Allen stepped up to him. He felt Allen's little hand try to slip into one of his own, but his grip was so tight on the fabric of his pants that he couldn't free it. He heard Allen grunt as he tried in vain to take his hand. That little hand went to his face and Lavi realized that Allen must have climbed on to the bench he was sat on.

"Wabi?" The way Allen said his name was adorable. He was lost in his thoughts, only to be pulled out of them by little hands pulling on his ears screaming, "Papa," while crying.

Lavi sobered immediately and grabbed Allen into a hug. He still didn't open his eye.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Allen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lavi buried his face in Allen's white locks, but Allen wasn't having it. He could feel Lavi trembling.

The darkness of the canals disappeared and they were outside. Allen grabbed Lavi's eyelid and pulled it open. Lavi squinted as the bright light assaulted him. He thought he would see a small face full of tears in front of him, but was unprepared to see a small angry face starring at him. He blinked owlishly at Allen.

"Why you scayered? Dat not scawey!" Allen crawled onto Lavi's lap and pointed to the shore. "It pwetty! Wike papa eye!"

Lavi released his grip on his pants and took one of Allen's hands. Being on the water for the first time since his accident rattled him. He knew very well how to swim and silently cursed his perfect memory. Komui forced Lavi to take Allen outside and away from the Order for a little while stating that they had been cooped up long enough and that they both needed fresh air and sunlight.

"Allen, I'm sorry," Lavi stated calmly. "I was hurt in the water before. I was hurt really bad. The water won't always scare me." Lavi took Allen's other hand, "Remember when I was so sick before?" Allen nodded. "That was from the water, it got in my lungs and didn't want to leave."

Lavi felt his heart start to thud heavily in his chest again. He groaned to himself, not again. This can't happen now. Toma was with them, so if anything bad started to happen, he would turn them around. Rationally, he knew that they were in a boat and that boats float. His breath became faster and he was dizzy. He wasn't aware that Toma had steered them to the shore and had pulled him out of the boat.

"Master Bookman, Master Bookman!" Lavi didn't reorient himself until after Toma slapped him across his face. His breath was shaky and everything was starting to become clear. He could hear sniffles and felt small hands holding his own and larger ones on his shoulders. Toma's face came in to focus, at least what wasn't hidden underneath the wraps. He was leaned against a tree, almost laying down actually.

"Thank you, Toma," Lavi whispered and Toma nodded his head, squeezed his shoulder, and backed away. Toma was arguably one of the most liked finders at the Black Order. Even Kanda liked him, well, as much as Kanda could outwardly like anyone. Toma was good at his job, and had a very pleasant disposition should anyone like to converse with him.

Lavi stretched like a cat laying in the sun, dislodging the small hands that held on to his. He could hear the protests coming from his young charge and smiled to himself. Taking an edge of his orange scarf, he peeked out of his good eye to see where Allen was and quickly grabbed him and wound the scarf around his body once. Allen was cocooned in Lavi's scarf, tucked right up against Lavi's side as he hugged him. Lavi could hear him giggling until he tried to move, then he was struggling to get himself free. When Lavi looked down at Allen, he tried his best not to laugh. That glare did not belong to a four year old.

"What's the matter squirt?" Allen tried to free himself again and not being successful, growled at Lavi. Allen started to use his tongue to try and pull the scarf down his face so he could talk. Lavi couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Taking a small amount of mercy on him, he pulled the scarf down for him.

"You a mean papa!" Little Allen's face had gotten so red with anger it was comical.

"Is that so?" Lavi said gasping dramatically as he placed his hand over his heart. He released the edge of the scarf and starting tickling Allen. Allen being confused because he wanted to stay mad, wiggled his body and laughed. "What does this make me?" Allen continued to laugh until he couldn't really breathe and begged Lavi to stop.

As they lie there against the tree, Lavi said, "How about we take a nap, yeh?"

Allen who was already half asleep said, "Otay papa." Lavi kissed him on the head and nodded off himself.

Toma chuckled to himself and shook his head. Leave it to Lavi to figure out how to tire a four year old Allen Walker.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Jasmine had decided to take a brief hike away from her cabin to get a lay of the land. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it being all those years ago – before the flood waters. The forest was lush with thick green foliage and the wildlife had made a remarkable recovery. She didn't know what had roused her from her eternal slumber, but she was grateful. To see the world in seemingly such a state of bliss was wonderful. Of course there were still dangers. She could feel that The Earl had been reincarnated, along with a few Noah. Perhaps that was why she had awakened.

Walking back into her cabin, Jasmine turned to go down to the basement. She stopped in front of a green glowing chest that was protected by her magic. Such precautions were necessary for the times she found herself in now. Crouching down she disabled the shield and opened the chest. Several pieces of innocence littered the inside twinkling back up at her. She smiled and ran her fingers over the pieces. It would be nice to find that there were accommodators fit for the fragments she brought with her in this era.

She reached out with her mind to feel for the innocence and accommodators that were in the world. Frowning, Jasmine felt that there were far more accommodators than there were innocence fragments. So many pieces had been destroyed while she slept and a darkness had swept through the world. The balance had been disrupted, but, at least the heart was in play now. The heart always regenerated every time the Earl made a reappearance. In her meditative state she recounted the memories that Allen's innocence showed her. The Noah were relentless in their pursuit of the heart. They've made it their mission to destroy every piece of innocence that they can find in the hopes that it will be among the bits collected. One such encounter leapt to the front of her mind. She had a few things she needed to do before she visited the Black Order.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 _I am so sorry guys... I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for a long time.. I've been stuck for a while on it.. and sadly enough had many unfortunate things happen in between my updates. I will try to update again soon.. but I admit I've gotten into another anime... so I'm writing a story for it as well.._

 _Reviews are love!_

 _-msgone_


End file.
